To Find a Prince
by Eloeehez
Summary: When young Prince Arthur steps in to stop a kidnapping attempt on his new 'sister', the Lady Morgana, he is taken instead. With the culprit quickly apprehended, only one question remains: where is Arthur?


**A/N: A random idea that came to me one night. One-shot. ****Many thanks to my beta, Naisa, for helping me make this better.**

**Standard disclaimers, yadda yadda yadda. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

A bright, blue sky stretched over Camelot, barely a cloud to be seen. The markets were bustling, with everyone going about their business as usual. Until the warning bell began to sound.

King Uther looked up from the table where the council had gathered, discussing the harvest, as the bells echoed through the room. He would soon know what was happening. Sure enough moments later the doors at the end of the hall were thrown open and several knights strode in. The demand for answers died on his lips as he saw what the last knight carried: Morgana.

"Morgana!" the word flew from Uther's tongue before he could censor it, and he hurried around the table to approach the group. "What happened!" Her clothes were dirty and torn, tear tracks clearly visible on her face.

"An attack," Sir Alynor told him. "Knights and guards have already been dispatched to apprehend the culprit."

Uther nodded in acknowledgment, then turned his attention to his young ward. "Morgana, what happened?"

"Dynadin...asked to go...for a walk." Morgana began, sobs caught in her throat, making the explanation choppy. "I thought...he was just...being nice...but he kept insisting...we go...in the forest. Arthur warned me! He didn't trust him!" Her voice rose and became more sure as she continued. "I told him no, but he just...kept pulling. Arthur came at him with his dagger, told me to run. You have to go after him!"

"Rest assured, Morgana, Dynadin will not get away with this." Uther told her, meaning to be comforting, but the girl kept shaking her head.

"No! Arthur! I went for the guards, but he already grabbed Arthur!" Morgana was close to hysterical, new tears making their way down her face.

It only took a moment for the words to sink in to every one present in the hall. Uther felt shock, and then intense anger. How dare someone take his son!

"Sir Alynor! Dispatch the knights, as many as can be spared! Find the traitor!" Uther commanded.

"Yes, Sire!" Sir Alynor bowed, swiftly exiting the room with several of the knights. Sir Robert remained with Morgana.

"Sire, by your leave I will escort the Lady Morgana to her chambers and send for the Court Physician." Sir Robert spoke up.

"Yes." Uther responded, then added, "have guards posted on her door and stay with her, Sir Robert. I want no one unfamiliar near her until I am certain no danger remains."

"Yes, Sire." Sir Robert responded, quickly exiting the chambers, calling orders to servants and guards alike.

"Council is dismissed." Uther commanded, vaguely wishing it had been a session Gaius had been called to attend. No matter, he would speak with the man soon enough. The council members filed out of the room, leaving Uther to pace. He could only hope his heir was found quickly. Inwardly he cursed the traitor, fury coursing through his veins. Should Arthur have even one scratch, Dynadin would not survive. While he would not admit so out loud, Uther feared for his son. The boy was old enough to begin training with weapons, as a Prince should, but too young to hold his own against grown men.

Uther paced, and he waited.

* * *

When some of his knights returned in the evening, they had Dynadin with them. They cast him to his knees in front of the King and waited. For his part, Dynadin stared at them with defiance and smugness. Uther hated him on sight.

"Dynadin, fifth son of Lord Madris, what have you to say?" Uther snapped at the man. He was furious that Dynadin had apparently hidden Arthur away before he was caught.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you." Dynadin replied.

"Where is my son?" Uther asked, glowering at him.

"You'll never find him!" Dynadin gloated, "and I shall have what should be mine!"

Uther glared at the man for some time. He was aware that Lord Madris was not fond of his youngest son, but that was the boy's own fault. Dynadin had chosen to consort with the worst scum and now he chose to commit the worst kinds of treason.

"You are hereby charged with high treason." Uther snarled, walking forward to loom above the coward. "You shall be executed once I have decided on a suitable method of recompense." He turned to the knights who had brought him in. "Take him to the dungeons. And call for the executioner. I want him questioned thoroughly."

Most of the knights nodded and set about their tasks, while Sir Edric stayed behind to update the King.

"Sire, our men are searching the woods in the area where we located the criminal." Sir Edric informed him solemnly. "They will not cease their efforts until the Prince is found."

"I should think not!" Uther snapped, anger swirling in his chest. How dare that fool do this to him.

"Sire, if I may make a suggestion?" Sir Edric asked cautiously.

"I am listening." Uther responded, turning to face the man.

"We will be able to cover more ground and search better if we send the squires and pages out at first light, Sire." Sir Edric told him. "And they will make it easier to search small spaces if the criminal did hide him somewhere."

Uther nodded and made up his mind. "Alert the citadel. Any knight or guard not assigned to vital patrol or position is to be sent out, and every young squire and page shall attend the search."

"Your Majesty." Sir Edric bowed his way out the door to carry out orders.

Uther returned to pacing, certain he would get no sleep this night. If he was lucky, the executioner would have Arthur's location before then.

* * *

Several knights moved through the squires and pages chambers, waking each and every one before the sun started to show over the horizon. Instructions were given and by the time the first sliver of sun became visible, the courtyard was filled, each and every young man in the king's service gathered there. Leon was no exception, standing in his squire's tunic, short sword proudly belted at his waist. Already they were separated into groups, the instructions simple: follow the knights into the forest and when you reach the designated area, spread out and search for the Prince.

Quickly they began the march out of the city, groups spreading out once past the wall. Leon followed one of the knights his group of squires was assigned to with determination. He only hoped that the Prince would be found quickly, even if he wasn't directly involved. Sir Gregory led them deeper and deeper into the forest, the squires already looking around trying to see if there were any signs to follow. Perhaps an hour in Sir Gregory stopped, Sir Radnor coming up from the rear to stand beside him.

"All right lads, we start here." Sir Gregory told them, "spread out from the path as evenly as you can and keep going until you reach someone else. Then you are to both turn around and come back, giving your route another thorough search. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir Gregory." The squires responded together, spreading out along both edges of the path before marching into the woods, each group trailed by a knight.

Leon tried to keep his pace calm and eyes sharp, despite the adrenaline and anxiety running through him. This was a serious assignment! Before now all his tasks were focused on attending Sir Bertrand and lessons. Now there were dangers and disastrous consequences should they fail. Onward they pressed through the trees and underbrush, Sir Radnor quietly moving between the squires to assess the area himself.

When they came to a downed tree near a small hill, the two squires nearest him turned to go around the top while Leon went to go around the trunk. It wasn't unusual to see large trees down in the forest so he paid it little mind, simply looking for areas to hide. Until he noticed the odd way the branches lay. Most of the branches curved forward, crushed that way as the weight of the tree landed on them, yet in one area they were facing almost straight down. He and his brothers had done something very similar when they found a small gulley near their home, using shrubs and a downed sapling to cover the top. They had thought it clever at the time, until their father had pointed out how the covering for the entrance was unnatural looking. Leon recalled that lesson well, and their next fort was much better concealed.

This, however, showed all the signs of a human attempt to cover something. Heart racing Leon slowly approached the branches, trying his hardest to be as silent as the knights could be. Gently he pulled the branches aside, finding them already broken and easily moved, their quiet scraping sounding far too loud to Leon. He would feel heartily embarrassed if this was some child's play house.

Once the branches were moved, Leon saw that they covered a short but deep gully which lead to a narrow yet man-sized crack in the ground. Slowly he eased himself down the embankment and into the earth. What he found was a shortroom, almost hall, leading further into the hillside. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of coming here alone.

Leon caught his breath as he peeked around the corner, eyes widening as he spotted three men seated around a large stone. They appeared to be eating and hadn't seen him, for which he was grateful. Pulling back a bit so he wouldn't be seen he tried to see what the interior of the place looked like. It was lit only with a small torch by the three men, throwing the rest of the room into darkness. They didn't appear to want to risk more light, so he made the judgment that they must be less than lawful men. As he started to back out, Leon heard a noise, a scuffle and quiet grunt. For a moment he feared one of the men had seen him, but realized the voice had been too high pitched for a full grown man.

That was confirmed a moment later as he heard a voice inside hiss, "Keep quiet, boy, or I'll make ya!"

_Boy?_ Leon thought, quickly freezing where he was. _Could the Prince really be here? Did _I _actually find him? Even if I did, what do I do now? I should get Sir Radnor, but if I leave they could move. If they hear me leave, they could use him as a hostage by the time the knights reach them. Or they could hear the knights coming, and..._ Leon stopped his overactive thoughts, breathing as deeply and quietly as he could. _The Prince's safety comes first, so I have to get him out if I can._

With his decision made, Leon crouched and moved forward again, hoping that he would be less noticeable closer to the ground. Shuffling froze him in place.

"This is more trouble than it's worth." Another voice muttered, followed by a sharp grunt. "Ow, hey!"

"Hush." The first voice whispered again, "the boy will be worth plenty to the right buyer, we just have to be patient. They will give up soon enough."

When only the sounds of eating filled the air again, Leon moved forward. He noticed his eyes were adjusting to the dark and this time he could see the room wasn't all that deep. Sweeping his gaze from the men and around the room he finally spotted the boy, also noticing the marks in the soft dirt where he seemed to have been working to drag himself to the door although his arms and legs were bound. Keeping his movements slow, Leon entered the chamber, trying to stay next to the wall. Then the boy looked up and any uncertainty fled. Dirty, bruised, and gagged as he was, there was no mistaking Prince Arthur.

The Prince's eyes went wide at the sight of him, and Leon hastily put a finger to his lips. He didn't need to worry as the Prince quickly nodded before his gaze flickered over to the men. Leon followed his gaze, almost wilting in relief as he saw they were still very much intent on their meal. Several agonizingly tense moments later, he was by the Prince's side. He considered cutting the boy's bonds, but at this point he worried the sound of his blade being drawn would catch their attention, so he quickly motioned to the Prince, pointing to his bound wrists then miming them going over his head. Prince Arthur nodded, fear and trust shining from his eyes, Leon wondered if he was blindly trusting or if he remembered him from Camelot.

It took a great deal of painstakingly slow maneuvering to get the Prince onto his back quietly, but they managed it. Then Leon realized that he would have to stand to avoid dragging the Prince's feet and making noise. He started to doubt if they would get out as unnoticed as he got in. Yet it didn't matter, he had to get the Prince out, no matter the cost to himself. Even as a squire it was his sworn duty. Slowly he stood, glad that the eight year old Prince was short enough his feet wouldn't touch the ground as long as Leon kept hold of his arms.

Moving slowly and steadily, Leon managed to make it into the mouth of the short tunnel before a shout echoed around the room, telling him they had been spotted. He took off, running as fast as he could manage out of the underground hideout and into the sunlight.

"Here! Over here! Over here!" Leon shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring how desperate the cry sounded, even to his own ears. He had to get help, there was no way he could stand against the men on his own and there was no doubt they would catch them.

Turning, Leon started to back up the small incline, drawing his short sword as he did so. He may not be a great swordsman yet, but he would defend and that meant keeping himself between the danger and his Prince. All too soon one of the men emerged, sword in hand, anger etched clearly across his face. Leon tried to squash his fear and climb faster, but the Prince was heavier than anything Leon had carried before and they were slipping more than climbing.

At the first clash of swords, Leon gritted his teeth against the stinging pain in his hands as he fought to hold his sword steady. Only then did he realize he had not stopped calling out until that moment. Leon blocked several more blows, tracking the movements of the swordsman like he was being taught, finding the man unimaginative with his strikes. Silently he thanked his lucky stars that the man was making it easy for him, at least easier than his own master. What concerned Leon at that moment was the lack of ground he gained, instead sliding in the dirt and loose bracken with every step he took upwards.

Then things changed, the thug lunged and twisted in an attempt to slash at Prince Arthur. Leon scrambled back, twisting as well to get the Prince out of the way. Pain flashed through him as the sword caught his side and Leon cried out in pain, striking out at the man. The man stumbled back, jerking Leon's sword out of his grasp, the blade of which was now embedded in the criminal's gut. As quickly as he could manage, Leon scrambled up the hill, another thug emerging, stepping over his comrade as he charged.

Pain, guilt, and despair rolled through Leon, the world suddenly seemed distant, muted, surreal. He was now unarmed and unable to run, he had failed the Prince. _This wasn't supposed to happen, we weren't supposed to fail!_ Leon thought miserably to himself.

A swirl of red and silver filled Leon's vision and everything came rushing back into focus, the sound of battle too loud in his ears. Moments later a new kind of silence reigned. The battle was over, but Leon felt he was missing something. He couldn't focus.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, "Leon!" a voice called. Startled, he blinked and Sir Radnor's face came into focus. "Leon, you need to let go of the Prince now. He's safe Leon, let go."

Glancing down, Leon realized he had one hand clamped tightly about the Prince's arm. Slowly he let go, his fingers seeming not to want to obey his commands. When Prince Arthur was lifted off his back he panicked a little and tried to turn, to see who was there, but his knees buckled instead.

"It's alright, Leon, he's safe." Sir Radnor reassured as he caught Leon, slowly lowering him to the ground. "The knights are here, we have him."

Leon glanced over, watching the knights surround Prince Arthur, cutting away his bonds and removing the gag. Strangely the only one he could clearly see was the Prince himself, the other figures just felt familiar but he couldn't actually identify them. Sounds swirled around him, words that didn't make sense, so he just kept his eyes on the Prince, watching. He was safe, Leon had actually gotten him safe. Leon managed a small smile, even as his body seemed to slip away and finally darkness pulled him under.

* * *

Uther paced the throne room restlessly, anger and worry swirling inside him like an angry serpent. The information they had gained from Dynadin had proved useless to actually find Prince Arthur. He had intended to kidnap the Lady Morgana, to force a marriage so he could get status and riches, since he had none. It turned out Lord Madris had disowned the boy several months prior, which pleased Uther greatly. As angry as he was, Lord Madris was a valuable ally and he was relieved that his son's treachery wouldn't reflect badly on the Lord. They had also discovered that Dynadin handed Prince Arthur over to mercenaries, the plan having been to use Arthur as a bargaining chip to arrange the marriage. Uther snorted to himself, surely Dynadin knew he would not have sat idly by and let it happen, no matter what. He was not a King who could be manipulated so easily.

Thankfully the night had also brought news that Morgana was not terribly injured. Gaius had, of course, examined her and reported immediately to Uther. Apparently Dynadin had not sought to actively harm her, so she was merely scraped, bruised, and upset. Of course, Gaius also pointed out that the Lady Morgana was most displeased to have a knight in the room as her maid helped her bathe, even if he carefully faced the other way. Uther merely dismissed that comment, telling the physician that her safety came first.

The doors were thrown open, cutting Uther's musings short. A guard rushed in, hastily bowing, his gasping breaths indicating the man had run from his post.

"My Lord, the knights are returning!" The guard practically shouted in his haste and excitement. "They have passed through the gates even as we speak."

Hope and relief surged through the King as he strode from the room, moving as hastily as he could without running. The knights wouldn't return unless they found Prince Arthur, Uther was almost certain of that. Unless the trail to his son lead further than they had realized. Steeling his heart and expression, Uther made his way to the courtyard to wait. The wait in the courtyard was even more agonizing than before, but finally the knights came into view. Scanning his men, Uther quickly let go of the breath he had been holding as he saw the blonde head on the shoulder of Sir Gregory.

Uther moved forward, eager to reach his son, when he noticed Sir Radnor carrying another small figure. Quickly scanning the figure he took in the wound and squire's clothing. A new anxiety settled in his chest. Had Arthur been injured as well?

"Arthur!" He called out when the knights were almost to him. "Arthur, are you hurt?"

Arthur lifted his head from Sir Gregory's shoulder and Uther could see he was tired, but the small smile on his face eased some of the King's fears.

"I'm okay, Father." Arthur responded, "but Leon..."

Together their eyes flickered over to Sir Radnor and his burden. Uther knew he should recognize the young squire, but at the moment he couldn't recall a name. Sir Radnor gave a hasty bow.

"Yes. He must get to Gaius immediately." Uther said, effectively dismissing the knight to do just that. Sir Radnor bowed again before hastening to his goal. "What happened?"

"He found me, Father." Arthur answered immediately, voice wavering slightly. "He tried to sneak me out but the men Dynadin...gave me to...they saw him right before we got out. Leon fought them. Leon protected me."

Even though he was on the knight's back still, Uther watched Arthur straighten, giving every appearance of being the Prince. It told him that Arthur wanted to make sure Uther knew the squire's actions were important to him.

"Sire, perhaps we should get the Prince to his room." Sir Gregory suggested softly as Arthur once again sagged tiredly.

"Yes, of course." Uther agreed hurriedly. "I trust you will see to him." Sir Gregory nodded, understanding the order to guard even if it wasn't said. "I will expect to hear a full report within the hour." Uther addressed the last comment to the remaining knights before him. They nodded and Sir Gregory made his way to the palace, Uther following closely behind. He wanted to see his son cared for and settled before he heard any reports.

* * *

The next morning, Uther strode confidently towards the Court Physician's chambers. After hearing the accounting of Squire Leon's actions he wanted to speak with the lad himself. Gaius had assured him the boy would be likely to survive, but he wanted to speak to him, just in case. The physician was good at his job, but years had taught Uther that even Gaius couldn't predict every outcome.

He cast his thoughts back to the previous day, when he listened to his knights reports.

_They had gathered before him, Sirs Radnor and Gregory at the front, speaking of the search. _

"_...once I became aware that Squire Leon was no longer with the group, I turned to look for him." Sir Radnor was saying, "as I retraced my steps I heard him calling and ran to find him engaging one of the mercenaries, Prince Arthur on his back."_

"_He was carrying him?" Uther asked, incredulous._

"_Yes, the Prince was still bound and unable to walk out himself." Explained Sir Radnor._

"_Why didn't he simply cut Arthur's bonds?"_

"_Sire, from what Prince Arthur told us, doing so would have likely drawn attention to them." Sir Gregory spoke up. "Squire Leon's intentions were to get the Prince to safety unnoticed. In fact, Prince Arthur indicated that he almost succeeded, they weren't spotted until they were almost out."_

"_Indeed?" Uther's eyebrows raised at the thought._

"_Yes, Sire." Sir Radnor returned to reporting, "the mercenary attempted to strike Prince Arthur but Squire Leon twisted to block and received his injury then. Squire Leon impaled the criminal, but lost his sword. I reached them before the other mercenaries could and dispatched the men."_

"_The squire _killed_ the mercenary?" Disbelief colored Uther's voice._

"_The wound was not immediately fatal," spoke Sir Gregory, "but we rectified that."_

Uther hesitated at the physician's door, still trying to make himself believe that a _squire_ had very nearly defeated a mercenary. Straightening and dismissing those thoughts he pushed open the door.

"Sire, I trust everything is alright?" asked Gaius almost immediately, turning from whatever he was currently working on.

"Yes," Uther responded, taking a moment to glance around the room, spotting the squire on a cot tucked against the wall. "I merely wished to speak with the boy."

"As you wish, Sire." Gauis acceded, moving towards the cot. "Leon." Gaius placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Leon, the King is here to see you."

"The King?" Leon murmured, struggling to sit up.

"You may stay as you are. I'm certain the physician would prefer you not injure yourself further, and I concur." Commanded Uther gently. Not that he would admit it, but Gaius could be rather terrifying when it came to the defense of his patients and Uther took care not to cross him unnecessarily.

"Yes, Sire." The squire's response was quiet.

"I merely wished to get your reports on yesterday's events." The comment was spoken as casually as Uther could make it, moving forward to stand near the cot. "To begin, explain how you found the hideout."

"I didn't know it was a hideout, Sire." Explained Leon, "I saw some branches that appeared to have been moved, like my brothers and I had done to hide our 'forts', which is what I thought it was. But I knew it was my duty to check anyway." Licking his lips to wet them, Leon continued, picking his words carefully. A report to the King should always be concise and well worded, as Sir Bertrand taught him. "When I saw the opening into the hill I checked it to be thorough."

"When you found Prince Arthur with those men, why didn't you get help?" Asked Uther, curious. He figured fame as the motive, even though Sir Bertrand said it wasn't in Leon's nature.

"At first, I didn't know he was there. I only saw the men. Then I heard him and the men talked about him." Leon looked the King in the eye. "I worried if I left they would gain the advantage. Prince Arthur could have been used as a hostage. So I tried to sneak him out, to make sure he was safe."

Uther truly felt surprise at that. He would never have guessed the boy to be logical and loyal so young. Perhaps he would have to re-evaluate the young squires, some may have more potential, as this boy did. Truthfully he would have immediately suspected a lie if not for the open honesty the boy displayed.

"Squire Leon, you have proved most loyal, and your actions shall be rewarded." Declared Uther, drawing himself up straighter. "Next month knights of the realm shall gather for the Archery Tournament. At the welcome feast you shall join my table."

The boy's mouth hung open, before he stuttered, "Th-thank you, Sire."

With that, Uther turned and left, his objective complete.

* * *

When Leon awoke later that afternoon, his thoughts immediately returned to the King's visit. As honored as he was to eat at the King's table, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the man. He wasn't a very kind King, as Leon had witnessed, but as a subject and squire Leon was honor bound to obey him. Leon realized he compared the King to his father, and found them different in so many ways it was hard to actually find true respect and devotion. The King just seemed cold, distant from everyone, even his own son.

The door creaked open, and Leon looked up, expecting to see Gaius returning from his rounds. He was starting to get hungry and the physician made it clear he was not to move from the cot without permission. Instead he saw a familiar blonde head peek in. Leon and Prince Arthur stared at each other for several moments before Arthur finally entered the room, gently closing the door behind him. Hesitantly the Prince made his way over to Leon.

"Sire." Leon spoke softly when Arthur was close enough.

"Leon. I, uh, I mean, um, I just..." Blushing, Arthur trailed off, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I wanted to say, to say...thank you."

"Uh...you're welcome." Leon responded softly, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm just glad I could keep you safe."

"I heard Father invited you to sit with us at the feast." Arthur blurted out quickly, looking excited, and then embarrassed and awkward.

"Yes, he did, Sire." Confirmed Leon.

"Um, you could, you know...call me Arthur." The Prince spoke softly, looking at his feet. "At least when no one else is there."

"Ok...Arthur." Leon was surprised. Arthur really wasn't much like his father, and Leon found himself hoping he wouldn't be.

Arthur grinned, "maybe you can sit next to me! Then I will have someone to talk to."

"Don't you and the Lady Morgana talk?"

"She's boring, and she always has to be right about everything. Besides, she's a girl."

"I see," Leon tried to keep the smirk off his face and out of his voice. "I, too, hope we are seated together. I admit, I don't look forward to an evening with only adults to talk to."

"But you talk like them a lot." Arthur told him, confusion showing on his face.

"My father wanted us to learn to speak well from a very young age." Leon explained. "He said 'if you speak as well as they do, your words will be worth more'."

"But when you're a knight everyone listens." Arthur told him.

"If you watch you will notice that, even among the knights, some are taken more seriously than others." Leon explained carefully.

"Hmmmm..." Arthur appeared to be thinking very hard. "But they should all be equal. That's what the knights code says."

"I'm glad you already know the knights code, Arthur."

"I have to. Father says I will lead his knights some day. I don't understand why I can't just have my own knights." Disappointment and annoyance made Arthur's tone snappish.

"Someday, when you are King, you will." Leon assured him.

"Hey! I know!" Arthur practically shouted, lighting up instantly. "How about you be my knight? You will be a knight soon, right? Then I can have a knight and you can go everywhere with me! What do you think?"

Leon caught his breath, eyes widening. A new future formed in his mind, one where he didn't face becoming a knight with the trepidation that came with thinking of pledging himself to Uther. But if, instead, he could pledge himself to _Arthur_...

"I would like that." Leon answered softly.

Yes, he would be Prince Arthur's knight. In a way, he already was.


End file.
